1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to electrical plugs and, more particularly, to an electrical plug for insertion into a receptacle that resists inadvertent removal thereof.
Anyone who has ever pulled on an electric hand drill or vacuum or any other electrically powered device that runs on household current is well aware of the fact that cords have a limited overall length and when you pull more than the length allows the device becomes unplugged.
Accordingly, plugs that resist withdrawal by friction or other means are known, but have retained certain disadvantages. For example, securement of a plug in a socket (i.e., receptacle) by friction makes removal difficult to accomplish when desired.
It is also desirable to have a neat appearance where locking occurs automatically upon insertion of the plug into the receptacle. Other objects are also important, as are described hereinafter.
Another crucial need is for any solution to be compatible with prior types of electrical plugs sufficient to receive the prior type of plug and to provide current thereto. Of course, the prior type of plug would not necessarily be secured to the receptacle in the same way that a new and improved type of plug would be, however it is important that the prior type of plug at least function when it is inserted in the new type of receptacle.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a ratcheting electrical plug and receptacle that is adapted for retaining a plug in a receptacle (socket) that allows for easy insertion, locking, and release thereof.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Plugs that insert, twist and then lock in position are, in general, known. Also, a friction based plug with a button release is believed to be available under the tradename YELLOW JACKET and as shown on the Internet at www.woods.com.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices may, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.